


10,000 Years Later

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Deviates From Canon, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith's Mom approves, M/M, Original paladins - Freeform, Points of View, Slow Burn, Space Husbands, Strong Female Characters, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The blue light blinked steadily. It was enchanting. Lance stepped forward, onto the platform. The light stopped, then flashed, creating a landscape of light. Than it smashed together, forming a humanoid figure. It stopped moving, before pulling it’s helmet off. “Hello. I am Raza sol Kon. The Blue Paladin. If you are activating this sequence, than the Castle reads you as the Blue Paladin and therefore, in theory, I am dead.”





	1. One

The blue light blinked steadily. It was enchanting. Lance stepped forward, onto the platform. The light stopped, then flashed, creating a landscape of light. Than it smashed together, forming a humanoid figure. It stopped moving, before pulling it’s helmet off. “Hello. I am Raza sol Kon. The Blue Paladin. If you are activating this sequence, than the Castle reads you as the Blue Paladin and therefore, in theory, I am dead.” Lance stood, eyes wide and fearful. A Galra female stared back, empty yellow eyes staring down into his scared blue ones. Lance swallowed.

“My name is Lance Sanchez. I am the Blue Paladin after you. Um. It’s been 10,000 years since you lived, so…”

“The Galra species can fall into hibernation for over a thousand years if needed. Our body stops functioning, except for a steady heartbeat and breathing. So I may still exist.” Lance nods. “I am here for the sole purpose of aiding you with anything you need, so long as it refers to Paladin duties. For example, anything you wish to know about your suit or bayard?” Lance paused. Than alarms went off.

“What’s that?” He asked, thinking aloud.

“The Castle’s alarm system, for when enemies have been spotted.” Lance stared at her.

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure, Lance Sanchez.” He turned and left, Raza’s hologram disappearing when he stepped off the platform.

 

_Unknown Period of Time. Estimation: 172800 Ticks._

 

“Raza?” Lance steps onto the platform and he is greeted with the Galra.

“Lance.”

“Hey, so you said that I can ask you anything right?”

“Of course.”

“Why did the Blue Lion choose me? I can’t do anything! I’m useless. I’m just a sharpshooter.” He mumbled, looking down. There was a period of silence.

“The Blue Lion is a support lion, a leg. There is always a reason why she lets you pilot her. Being apart of a team, especially one like Voltron takes, trust, skill and honesty. You cannot be useless and be apart of a team. Being a sharpshooter is far more work than you realize, Lance Sanchez. It takes patience, focus and a steady hand. All of which you have. Without that leg, Voltron could not stand, Voltron could not fight. You may believe what you want, but never doubt your worth to Voltron. Because the Blue Lion does not let anybody pilot her.” As she spoke, Lance looked up. As she lectured him, looking like a disappointed mother, Lance started to smile. After she was done, he nodded.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Lance.”

 

_Unknown Period of Time. Estimation: 86400 Ticks._

 

Lance stepped into the room, he calls it the _‘Room of Requirement’_ and steps onto the platform. Raza appears. “How may I aid you, Lance?”

“I wanna know how to use my bayard.” Raza seemed to smile, before nodding. New screens flashed on, showing clips of the Original Paladins in action.

“The bayard is a weapon specific to a Paladin. The Blue Bayard, for example, is extremely adaptable, far more than any other, though those may change shape at will. The shape is takes on when you first touch it is it’s base form. Anything form from then on is based upon that shape. You refered to yourself as a sharpshooter.” He nods. “So your bayard’s shape is a gun?” He nods again. “I see. Mine was as well. I could change it to anything I needed at that moment, as could the other Paladins.” She held her hand out, a bayard forming from energy. She gripped it and it turned into a gun, similar to Lance’s, but much more suited for the Galra’s long arms.

“So I change my bayard’s shape?” Lance asked, sitting, to watch as she explained. She nods.

“As long as you have trained with it. Tell me, what does the Red Paladin use?” Lance scoffed, drawing a curious noise and look from Raza.

“Keith has a sword.” Raza nods.

“Alfor used the sword as well.” Her bayard turned into a sword, long and deadly. “The sword reflects that he is a hot headed, strong individual, but will fall in line when needed.” She swings it a few times, before it changes into a weapon similar to Pidge’s. “The Green Paladin used this, in my time, an Angular Katar. It shows that they are small, able to get close and strike without hesitation.” She demonstrates, mimicking the Paladin in the video, sliding her feet on an invisible floor. Her bayard changes into a weapon Lance doesn’t recognize. “A Halberd, easily seen as something not destructive, but when matched with somebody who can easily lift a ship over their head, it is something feared.” She swung it around, the Original Yellow Paladin on a clip, destroying ship after ship with it.

“Wow.” Lance murmured in amazement. Raza smiled, her bayard changing to it’s original form. “What did the Black Paladin use?” He asked. Raza made a noise, before focusing on her bayard. It changed, into a war scythe, wicked and dark.

“Something I would never use. It shows cruelty, that you think of your enemies of nothing but something to be rid of. Being a sharpshooter, seeing the expressions of your victims, watching the blood spray...it damages someone.” She says, her bayard disappearing. Lance murmurs in agreement. “Lance Sanchez, please, do try to keep your sanity. Find an anchor, someone that will allow you to lie your weight upon theirs, if just for a tick or two.” She said, the clips fading away, one staying clear, Raza and the Black Paladin, Raza laughing with him, grinning and looking a millenia younger than the hologram. “Just make sure that they will be there for you, always.” She said, looking sad. Lance nodded.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Lance.”  

 

_Unknown Period of Time. Estimation: 604800 Ticks._

 

“It’s in here.” Lance said, the door sliding wide to let the group in. He grinned and jumped onto the platform. Raza appeared, smiling.

“Hello, Lance Sanchez. It has been approximately 345600 ticks since you visited last. I was beginning to wonder.” Lance chuckled.

“Don’t worry about me, Raza. Guys, this is Raza, Raza can you see them?”

“Yes.”

“This is the other Paladins and-”

“Princess. Coran.” Raza bows, before settling a stony gaze upon the Alteans.

“Yeah...hey, can the other’s meet the Original Paladins?” Lance asks. Raza looks at him, smiling brightly.

“Of course.” She waved her hand, four more platforms appearing out of the floor. “Lance, to the side, the Black Paladin will have the middle.” Lance nods, moves off the center platform and steps one to the left, Raza reappearing.

“Come on, guys.” Pidge shrugs and steps up, next to Lance. An alien, one they have never encountered before, tentacles creating their hair, plantlike, with flowers painting their skin.

“My name is Ffion of Kelpona. The Green Paladin. If this sequence has been activated, I am most likely dead.” She said, blank green eyes staring Pidge down.

“Pidge Gunderson and hello to you as well.”

“Hi! My name is Adara Monel. I am the Yellow Paladin. Like Ffion said, I am most likely dead if I’m talking to you.”

“Hunk Garrett and oh man. I would have loved to meet you.”

“Me as well.”

“Alfor of Altea. As my companions said, I am deceased.” Keith nodded.

“Keith Kogane.” Lance glanced to Shiro, who was staring at his platform.

“It is your turn, Black Paladin.” Raza said, turning to him, meeting his eyes.

“I know who he is. I don’t want to meet him.” Shiro said.

“Do you not want to know him, before he destroyed Allura’s planet and probably our universe?” Raza asked, leveling with Shiro. He shook his head. “He wants to meet you.” Shiro stares at her. Than steps onto his platform. The Black Paladin forms, staring down at Shiro.

“I am Zar sol Kon. Black Paladin. My sister has spoken highly of you, Lance Sanchez.” He turned, to look at Lance. Lance swallows. “You may ask me anything.”

“Why did you turn on your friends?” Shiro didn’t hesitate. Zar blinks, before bowing his head.

“I can not answer that. That is my future self, I can only answer things relating to the past, my past.” Shiro scoffs and shakes his head.

“Raza.” She turns to Lance. “Show us how our suits work, please.”

“My pleasure.” She seems to zoom out, or the room gets bigger, so now all the holograms are about human size, rather than towering over them. “The Paladin’s armor is durable for any terrain, you can access a multitude of things on it. Such as the Stealth Mode.” She explains, swiping her fingers across her chest, her armor going black, the blue bits growing darker, until a navy blue. “You slip your helmet on and it becomes your screen.” She slides hers on, as a screen popped on, showing them the inside of it. “Night vision, infrared, even this neat thing.” She tapped her helmet, a scope appearing and locking onto Ffion. Words flashed on her helmet, in Galran. “It reads what your target is, normally in Altean. Do you understand Altean?” Raza asked, pulling her helmet off and swiping her fingers back across her chest, her armor returning to normal.

“So that’s how you did that.” Keith said. Raza cocked her head.

“He’s talking about our latest mission, when I used the Stealth Mode.”

“You took my advice?” Raza sounded surprised, looking at Lance. He nodded. Raza smiled. Then alarms went off, drawing everyone’s gazes to the door.

“We must be leaving.” Allura said, exiting, with Coran on her heels. The others followed, the holograms disappearing as they left.

“Lance.” He paused from getting off of the platform. Raza held her hand out. “I want to join you in battle.” He blinked. Than took her hand. He expected it to pass through her, not for it to be solid, as the energy that formed Raza traveled through his body, integrating itself in his armor. It was a warm energy, soft and mother-like. “Are you well, Lance?”

“Yep! Never been better.” He grinned.

“We should go to the hangar.” He nodded and raced out, the door sliding shut, as he raced down the hall, to the hangar. He stepped up to the Blue Lion, staring at her. He heard Raza sigh. “Just as beautiful as I remember.” She murmured. Lance grinned. Then walked into the open mouth of the lion.

 

_In Battle_

 

Lance huffed, taking in deep breaths. This fight had brought them down to the planet’s surface and the Galra was kicking Lance’s butt. He couldn’t find anywhere to hide and shoot from. “Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Let me take control for a while.” Lance sighed.

“Okay.” His armor stiffened before relaxing and he was racing right for the platoon of soldiers.

“ _Lance?!”_ Keith yelled in his ear, as he ran past them. His bayard shifted, becoming a sword and he was taking down soldier after soldier. He moved like someone with battle experience, twisting and kicking. His bayard changed every few moments, as Raza moved him. She adapted to having a smaller body, rather than her lean Galra one.

“Raza?” They stopped, as a male Galra, with long white hair stared at Lance.

“Nope. But close.” It was a distant voice, one that sounded extremely similar to the one Lance was listening to. Something landed in front of Lance and the well decorated Galra, the dust clearing and Lance grinning.

“Raza!” She turned a bit, meeting Lance’s eyes.

“Hey kiddo. Can I borrow the bayard?” He handed it to her, now in control of his body. She took it gently from him, mindful of her claws. She turned back. “You don’t fuck with my kiddo and get away with it.” The bayard changed, becoming a deadly sword, even more so than the one she demonstrated. Sharp, clawed and made to kill. She raced for the Galra, intercepted with soldiers by the dozens. That didn’t stop the woman. She cut through them, one after the other, falling to her quick and cunning swings. She soon reached the Galra with wispy white hair, sword steady at his chest. A scream broke her concentration.

“Raza, help!” Lance yelled, racing after a Galra, with Pidge thrown over his shoulder. Raza hesitated for a mere moment, before racing after them, leaving the other Galra to escape. She chased after the Galra with Pidge, over taking the other Paladins. She jumped, tackling him to the ground, taking Pidge gently in her hand, just to toss her back, hoping someone would catch the small human. From the grunt, someone did. She gripped the younger male’s neck, lifting him up. She turned, holding him out for inspection. Lance approached, staring up at the much taller Galra.

“Hey there kiddo.” She grinned, sharp teeth bright against her darker skin. Lance smiled. 

"Hey."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah. So you're dating my son. Nice." The small talk and clanking of utensils went quiet. "What?" Lance asked, though he felt like he already knew the answer. "Keith. He's my kiddo." "Oh shi-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: all the 'info' is just what I think would make sense. Also, Keith may or may not cry. And Raza may or may not adopt the paladins are her children. And Raza is mom-ing out, giving some sick advice.

After watching the rest of the Galra escape, Raza twisted to look at Lance. "Can I get something to eat?" He led her to the Castle ship and Allura was not very happy. 

"Oh, so you run away and then come back, only expecting something to eat, huh?" Allura said, crossing her arms across her chest, pouting. Raza smiled down at her, a towering beast, mouth full of razor sharp teeth. 

"That's right, princess." Allura rolled her eyes but let her come in nonetheless. Raza whistled, as Lance walked her to the mess hall. "Hasn't changed a bit. A tad nostalgic, if I do say so." She said, dull yellow eyes finding everything the same, as it was 10,000 years ago. When the door swished open to the mess hall, the people inside grew quiet, before happy voices sprouted. 

"Hey, thanks." Pidge said, coming up and grinning bright at Raza. Raza gently set her hand on their head.

"No problem, kiddo." Raza smiled sweetly at the small human. "My, I don't remember human's being so small." Raza mumbled, sitting across from the Paladins.

"You've been to Earth?" Keith asked, immediately focused on the Galra. Raza smiled.

"That's right." Hunk set a plate in front of her and she looked up at him, smiling. "Thanks, kiddo." She instantly dug in, bringing spoonfuls of the weird green goo to her mouth.

"Is it good?" Lance asked leaning forward.

"It's disgusting." Raza said. "But it is packed with nutrients and needed vitamins and minerals so we can survive healthily in space. For humans, it has a great deal of Vitamin D. And bits of Vitamin C." Raza said, informing them on the jelly-like food. "So it doesn't taste good, but it's good for you. But I have to say, I missed the gross goo." She said, looking sad for a moment, before smiling at Lance. He smiled back, before sitting back, after Keith tugged him back. Raza watched them interact for a moment, before smiling again. "Ah. So you're dating my son. Nice." The small talk and clanking of utensils went quiet.

"What?" Lance asked, though he felt like he already knew the answer.

"Keith. He's my kiddo."

"Oh shi-" Shiro choked and had to be helped by Hunk to dislodge the piece of goo in his throat. Raza looked at him with worry, before looking back at the two. 

"Uh...sorry I didn't say anything before? I mean, is it not noticeable? Or did you not know you were half Galra? You still have my knife, right?" Raza asked, pointing her spork at them. Keith blinked.

"Not all that obvious, I knew and yeah. I've been to the Blade of Marmora Headquarters." The look on Raza's face made Lance smile.

"So you met Kolivan." The statement sounded like a question but everybody knew it wasn't. Keith nodded. "I'm sorry you had to meet such an asshole. Did he put you through the trails?" Another nod. "Knowledge or Death?" Nod. "Fucking bitch. When I see him again, I'm going to beat the living crap outta that bitch." Raza mumbled and continued to eat. 

"So...you don't mind me dating Keith?" Lance asked. Raza looked up at him, her left ear twitching a bit. 

"Course not. Why would I? I mean, as long as you're taking care of my boy, it shouldn't matter." She said, sounding as though she was speaking from experience. "I've met my fair share of people who don't approve of relationships, they deem as 'abnormal' or 'disgusting'. It's wrong to judge someone on whom they love. Who they love doesn't make them a different person. It shouldn't. If you have to change to have someone love you, then they don't love you." She said, staring at her plate, hand holding the utensil in loose fingers. "Anybody who thinks different is wrong." _And that's final_. It wasn't spoken, but it was clear. She was quiet for a few moments before looking up, smiling. "Anyways, show me around, kiddos." She said, standing.

"Oh, yeah, sure Raza." Lance said, standing as well. Keith followed, walking in front of Raza, side-by-side with Lance. "This is the training room.” He said, the door swishing open. Raza nodded, both ears twitching as she smiled.

“There still Gladiators?” They nod. She grinned. “What level have you reached?”

“Five.”

“Level?” Lance asked, as Keith mumbled. Raza stared at them, lips twitching.

“You guys sleep in the barracks?” Keith nods. Lance turns to lead them out. “We did as well. Well, Alfor slept in his room, the rest of us slept in the barracks.” They approach the rooms, but Raza stops. “Why are you sleeping in the servant quarters?” She asked, turning her head to the left, right ear twitching quickly.

“This is where Allura put us.” Raza huffed and walked to the left corridor, the boys following the towering Galra. They walked into a hall similar to their own, but the spaces between the rooms were much bigger. Raza counted under her breath, her steps, as if she’s done it a million times. She stopped, at what sounded like 90 and twisted to the right. The door swished open and in unison, the boys let out breathy gasps. The room was huge, the walls covered with an assortment of knives, but the wall above the bed was full of photos. As they grew closer, actually crawling on the bed, they realized it wasn't a normal wall. It was a screen and the pictures moved, like clips from a movie.

“That’s me.” Raza came to sit next to them, pointing a claw at one of the still photos. It was a younger version of her, looking 10 or 12, grinning like a maniac and holding her helmet out, as if showing it off like a trophy. “I had just gotten done with training to be a Paladin and the Blue Lion had accepted me. I was 15.” She said, smiling softly. Lance pointed to a moving photo.

“Who’s that?” Raza’s gaze turned dark.

“Zarkon and his wife, Hagaar. The little tuft of white is Lotor.” The picture moved, Zarkon smiling down to his wife, who was a beautiful young woman, warm smile, their son cradled in her arms. Raza huffs. “Lotor was such a sweet boy. Hagaar was a very kind woman, taught me a little magic. It was sad to see them turn so evil." Raza said, hand gently touching the picture. Lance and Keith exchanged a look. 

"Raza, would you like to see the bridge?" Raza turned to them and smiled brightly. 

"I'd love to." 

 

* * *

Raza looked at home in the bridge, staring out the huge windows, watching planets whizz by. "She seemed so sad when we were at her room, was she close to her nephew?" Lance asked Allura, everybody gathered around the princess. Both of Raza's ears twitched back, listening. Allura sighed. 

"Very close. She practically raised him, while Zarkon and Hagaar were busy with whatever they did. In fact, she taught him how to fight, molding him into her predecessor." Allura said, shaking her head. Raza's ears twitched back, as her head hung. 

"Raza?" She looked down, Keith staring up at her. 

"Yes, love?" Keith looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course." 

"Why'd you leave?" To anybody else, it would be a vague question. But Raza understood perfectly. She looked away, guilt overcoming her sorrow. 

"I left to keep you safe. I had stayed on Earth for too long. Zarkon would find me, he would destroy the world I came to love and he would have killed you. And to be honest, if you had been hurt by him, the universe wouldn't be fearing him." Raza spoke quietly. "If I had a choice, if I could have stayed without there being a chance that Zarkon could find me, then I would have raised you like a mother should have. I'm new to being a mom, I'm new to having a child to care for. So please give me a chance, please let me call you my son." Raza said, finally looking at Keith. His eyes were brimming with wetness, his upper lip quiver and he was sniffling. 

"Sure." Raza embraced the boy, shoving her face into his hair, breathing deeply and grinning. 

"Oh, thank you. My baby boy, how I've missed you. I'm gonna protect you, I'd tear the world apart for you. You and your friends, so important to me." Raza sounded happy and by god, was she. 

* * *

Raza laid on her old bed, staring at the now blank screen. She had gazed at the pictures for over three hours, running her hand over them, sliding them away, deleting many, especially ones with her brother. She had a hard time erasing ones with Lotor, as a young man and as a child. She only kept two-the one when she became the Blue Paladin and when Adara had joined the team, the only team picture without Zarkon, he was too busy courting Hagaar at the time. She saved them to the memory card, but swiped them away. She planned to fill the screen with pictures of her child and his family. The door opened. "Raza?" 

"Yes, Lance?" Raza sat up, swinging her legs around, to face the young man. He walked in, worrying his hands. Raza narrowed her eyes. "This is uncharacteristic, Lance. What is wrong?" She said, worry set in her voice, going into mom mode. 

"I want to be better." Lance whispered. "I want to be a better pilot and paladin." He said, finally looking up at the Galra. She was smiling and she nodded.

"I understand how you feel. I was the youngest Paladin and at the time I had a lot to live up to, being the baby sister of Zar, the Black Paladin." Raza said, chuckling. She patted the spot next to her, for Lance to sit by her. He sat. "Listen, kiddo. What ya need to do, is take a deep breath and think. Think hard about why Blue chose you." It fell silent for what felt like an hour, in reality was only a few minutes. 

"Don't know." Lance answered, shrugging. Raza smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

"That's fine, hun. Think it over." Her ear's twitched, right, left, then right again. Lance nodded. 

"Okay." Raza purred and nuzzled her face into his hair. He leaned into her. 

"You're a prized part of that team. Trust me." Raza whispered. Lance nodded, before Raza stiffened. Her senses, the ones that alerted her of danger, the scent of salty tears and the sound of muffled sobbing. "Oh Lance. It's alright my boy." Raza hugged him tighter. "Go on. Cry." And he did. Tears soaked her suit, staining the black even darker. They sat in silence, until Lance fell asleep, sitting against Raza. She picked him up with ease and walked down the corridor, before standing in front of his room. The door swished open, Keith and Shiro leaping up to greet her. She stared at them. They could hear the gears in her head turning, as she locked eyes with Shiro. She pushed past them, setting Lance on the bed. She turned. "This'll," she pointed to Shiro, then back to her, "wait till morning." She hissed. He nodded. She walked past him, over two feet taller than him. He twisted away. She huffed. Tension was so high and tight, you could play it like a harp.


End file.
